Love Is Strange
by pokemypocky
Summary: How would Inuyasha react if he found Kagome taking dance lessons with Hojo? Based on the song "Love Is Strange" by Mickey & Sylvia.


_**I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**Nor do I own the song "Love Is Strange," by Mickey & Sylvia**_

"**Love Is Strange"**

Kagome came running to the door of her house, knowing that she didn't have very much time. She kicked off her shoes and quietly made her way upstairs, hoping that no one would hear her.

"Kagome?" her mother called from the kitchen. She peeked her head out from the doorway. "Is that you?"

Kagome stopped and looked at her. "Yes, Mama. I'm on my way to see Hojo."

Her mother caught on. "Oh, I see. You mean for your--"

"--SH!" Kagome said with a finger in front of her mouth. She looked around. "Is Grandpa home?"

"No, he's gone to the lodge. And Sota's still at soccer practice."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Honey, would it really be so bad to tell them what you're doing at school?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Grandpa would never approve of this and Sota has a big mouth, which means he could tell you-know-who."

"Who's you-know-who?"

Kagome grunted. "Inuyasha."

"Oh… I thought you were taking lessons from Hojo so that you could teach Inuyasha in the first place."

Kagome laughed. "Mom, he would never want to do this. It's not his thing."

"Oh… Well, go upstairs and get changed. Hojo is probably waiting."

"He is. Thanks Mom!" Kagome quickly ran up the stairs and headed for her room. She changed out of her school uniform and into her red long sleeved leotard with see through nude colored stockings. She threw on a sweat shirt and a pair of sweat pants before putting her hair up in a pony tail. She ran back downstrairs and put her shoes back on. "Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome honey! Have a good time!"

**oOo**

Kagome ran into the dance studio where Hojo was waiting. She nearly slid to a stop on the smooth floor.

Hojo smiled. "Hi Kagome. Ready for today's lesson?"

"Uh-huh."

Hojo pressed play on the radio that was off to the side of the room. As the song began to play, Kagome made a funny face. "What year was this song released?"

"1957. I thought it would be a good idea to try something form the oldies for this lesson."

"Oh… Okay." She walked across the room to home and he placed one hand on her hip while taking her right hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and the two began their lesson.

**oOo**

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he climbed out of the well. "She was supposed to show up in the Feudal Era this morning." He marched up to the door of the house and knocked loudly.

Kagome's mother answered the door. "Hello, Inuyasha. What brings you here?"

"Where's Kagome?" he asked right off the bat.

She pressed her lips together. "Well, um, I'm not really supposed to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why not?"

"Well, she asked me not to… I know! Tell you what…" She leaned in close and whispered, "Go down to the school and head for the dance studio. Look through the windows and you'll see her in there."

He was confused. "Um, okay."

**oOo**

Inuyasha hid behind a tall, thick tree as he watched Kagome and Hojo. From what he could tell, it looked like they were dancing. What he couldn't get over was the outfit Kagome was wearing. It was very modest, but it showed off her lovely feminine figure. He hated to admit it, but he was blushed, and he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He almost wished that he was the one dancing with her, not that stupid Hojo. But he continued to watch.

**oOo**

"Hey, I think I know this song. It's from that movie, right?" Kagome asked as they continued dancing.

"Yeah," Hojo replied. "You know the lyrics?"

"Yeah. I've seen the movie a dozen times… Can we sing it?"

"Sure!"

They carried their dance lesson towards the open window.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Hojo?"

"How do you call your lover boy?"

"Come here, love boy!"

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh, lover boy?"

"And if he still doesn't answer?"

"I simply say, '_Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one._'"

**oOo**

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha made a fist when he heard the things they were saying to each other. How could Kagome do this to him? Was she still mad over all those times he ran off to find Kikyo? Had he eaten too many Raman noodles lately? Had he called her stupid too many times? It didn't matter. She was _his_ woman, not Hojo's!

**oOo**

"Thanks for the lesson Hojo," Kagome replied as she put her sweat shirt and pants back on.

"You're welcome Kagome. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." With that, she ran out the door.

Hojo watched her from the window until she was out of sight. He was about to turn the lights out and head home when someone started pounding on the door. Before Hojo could answer it, Inuyasha came bounding in, pinning him up against the wall.

"You!" he shouted. "Kagome is MINE! I am Kagome's lover boy, not you!"

Poor Hojo was both frightened and confused. "Huh?"

"I watched you guys dancing! Keep your hands off my woman!"

Hojo finally put together what he was thinking and laughed. "She's not my girlfriend. We were just dancing. I was giving her a lesson."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Huh? But what about her calling you a lover boy?"

Hojo walked back over to the CD player and played the song again. He also showed Inuyasha the lyrics that were in the booklet that came with the CD.

"Oh…" Inuyasha looked at him. "Sorry, buddy."

"That's fine… Hey, you know what I think we should do? Surprise Kagome!"

"How?"

Hojo winked. "I think it would be nice if Kagome got to dance with her _real_ lover boy tomorrow."

Inuyasha gulped. "But I can't dance."

"I'll teach you. Come on! She'll love it."

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, okay."

**oOo**

The next day, Kagome headed down to the studio. She couldn't understand why her mother was acting so strange before she left, but there was no time to think of that now.

When she entered the dance studio, the lights were on, but Hojo was no where in sight. "I'm here, Hojo!" She took off her sweat cloths. "Hojo? Where are you?" Just then, the men's dressing room opened. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha come out. "What are you doing here!?"

"Hojo couldn't make it today," he replied with a smirk. "I'll be giving you your lesson."

"WHAT!?"

Inuyasha walked over to the CD player and pressed the play button. The song began to play and he walked over and took Kagome in his embrace.

She winced, afraid for her poor toes. He was probably going to step all over them. But she was surprised to find that soon, they were gliding along the floor beautifully. She looked at him in disbelief. "Where did you…"

"Your mom told me to come here yesterday and I saw you dancing with Hojo. I came in and asked him if he could teach me how."

Kagome looked into his eyes and smirked. "You're lying."

He sighed. "Yes."

"What really happened?"

"I bombarded him and told him to cut it out."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"Of course not. I was just threatening him."

She leaned her head against his chest. "You were jealous?"

"As much as I hate to admit it… yes."

"I forgive you."

They danced for a few more minutes. Kagome was having a good time, much to her own surprise.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"How do you call your lover boy?"

She smirked, catching on. "Come here, lover boy."

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh, lover boy?"

"And if he still doesn't answer?"

Kagome stopped dancing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do this!" She reached up and kissed him on the lips.

**THE END**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realized that I've been so busy that I haven't written any new fanfics lately. I whiped this one up after hearing the song, which came from the movie "Dirty Dancing," of which I do not own. If you would like an update on how my writing is coming along, please check my fanfiction bio and deviantART page often. Thank you and I hope you liked this fanfic. Please leave a review! 


End file.
